Destiny
by Lee-Yumi
Summary: Sungmin menyimpan masa lalu yang pahit karena 'bermain peran' dan suatu ketika dia bertemu seseorang yang memintanya melakukan itu lagi... akankah Sungmin menerimanya?:: Suck at summary- - KyuMin, DONT LIKE DONT READ


Lee-Yumi Present:

**.: **_**Destiny **_**:.**

DISCLAIMER: Casts here are not mine, but the story is MINE.

WARNING!: BL, BoyxBoy, YAOI, typo(s), usual plot

Pair: KyuMin

Sungmin berjalan santai. Bibir plumpnya merekah, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang membuat wajah imutnya semakin terlihat lucu. Bola matanya berbinar, seakan memantulkan semua cahaya yang dilewatinya.

Langkah-langkah kaki Sungmin itu terhenti di depan mobil penjual es krim. Dipandanginya menu eskrim di mobil tersebut semangat, dan setelah beberapa saat dia memesan es krim kesukaannya, rasa stroberi. Bahkan suaranyapun terkesan sangat ceria.

"Gomawo, ahjussi!" katanya sopan setelah membayar es krim tersebut. Masih dengan semangat yang berlebihan, Sungmin melangkah riang sambil menjilati eskrimnya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap 'benda asing' di es krim berwarna merah muda itu. Matanya menyipit, mencoba mengidentifikasi 'benda asing' tersebut.

"Heee? Chocochip?" Sungmin tidak suka chocochip. Dan menemukan benda itu di es krim kesukaannya, dia akan berusaha mengambil chocochip itu sampai es krimnya benar benar 'bersih'

Saking konsentrasinya dia mengambil benda bulat cokelat itu dari eskrimnya—Sungmin melakukannya sambil berjalan—dia tidak melihat seorang namja berlari ke arahnya. Sepertinya namja itu sedang panik, jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan.

Brak!

Es krim Sungmin tumpah, mengenai jaket yang dipakai namja yang menabraknya.

"Mianhae," ujar Sungmin enggan. Dia kecewa dengan es krimnya yang tumpah, berarti tidak bisa dimakan lagi dong.. *yaiyalah -_-*

"Aaaah, jaketku jadi kotor!" gerutu namja itu sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa eskrim dari jaketnya. Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Maaf," katanya lagi.

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin. Dan untuk sesaat, entah kenapa, Sungmin merasa terhipnotis dengan bola mata obsidian namja itu.

"Maaf? Jaket ini baru kucuci kemarin, kau tahu? Dan jaket ini bukan jaket yang bisa dicuci dengan tangan, melainkan harus dicuci di laundry khusus! Pasti kau tahu harganya tidak murah!" bentak namja itu.

Sungmin mengernyitkan alis. 'Lalu? Kenapa beli jaket seperti itu? Dasar orang sok gaya!' batin Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengutarakannya pada namja sok di depannya ini, tapi karena Sungmin ingat disini tempat umum, dia memutuskan meredam amarahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Memangnya kau bisa—"

"ITU DIA!" seruan tiba-tiba memotong ucapan namja itu, dan membuatnya mengumpat pelan. Tidak tahu sadar atau tidak, Sungmin ditarik oleh namja itu *asa banyak 'namja itu-namja itu'-nya.. hiks maafkan aku*

Mereka berdua berlari menghindari sekumpulan orang berbaju hitam yang mengejar mereka berdua—yah, sebenarnya satu orang saja, karena Sungmin 'diseret'. Sampai di sebuah pertigaan, namja itu masuk ke gang sempit yang gelap, dan menahan Sungmin di sebelahnya. Sekumpulan orang berbaju hitam itu melewati tempat mereka bersembunyi, dan Sungmin bisa merasakan namja di sebelahnya menghela nafas lega.

Merasa sudah bisa protes, Sungmin membuka mulutnya. "YA! KAU! Kenapa kau menyeretku, hah?"

"Maaf, aku refleks menarikmu tadi.."

"Ck." Sungmin memutar bola matanya, sebal. "Lepaskan tanganku kalau begitu, tuan."

Namja itu melirik tangannya sendiri—yang sedang menggenggam tangan Sungmin, dan langsung melepasnya dengan sekali hentak. Meski gang itu gelap, Sungmin bisa melihat rona merah muda di pipi namja itu.

"Keurom.." Sungmin bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar gang sempit itu, pulang—tapi namja itu menghadangnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Bersihkan jaketku dulu!"

Mata bulat Sungmin melotot sempurna. Namja ini sudah menyeretnya secara paksa, dan masih meminta jaketnya dibersihkan? Yang benar saja!

"Hei, kau. Meski aku ini imut seperti yeoja-aku namja lho!-taekwondo-ku sudah sabuk hitam. Kau mau kuhajar? Sudah menyeretku, masih menyuruh pula… lagipula aku tidak punya uang untuk mencuci jaket _high class-_mu!" ucap Sungmin geram. Keluarganya memang bisa dibilang pas-pasan dalam urusan ekonomi.

Namja itu terkekeh. "Iya, iya. Maaf kalau begitu. Tapi…" namja itu memerhatikan Sungmin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu, membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. "Kau memang imut sih."

Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu itu pujian atau hinaan. Yang jelas, dia merasa wajahnya merona.

"La-lalu kenapa?" tanyanya gugup. Namja itu menatapnya memelas.

"Jebal.. bantu aku, ya?"

"Aku sudah membantumu melarikan diri tadi!"

"Tapi ini lain. Kau tahu, orang-orang yang mengejar kita tadi? Itu pegawai ayahku, mereka ditugaskan untuk menangkapku."

"Memangnya kau buronan?"

"Bukan… beberapa hari ini aku kabur dari rumah. Orangtuaku memaksa menjodohkan aku dengan putri perusahaan besar, relasi ayah. Tapi aku tidak mau, yeoja itu… mengerikan." Namja itu bergidik.

"Lalu…. Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Pura-pura jadi pacarku, biar perjodohan ini batal!"

"APA? TIDAK MAU! AKU NAMJA, MENGERTI? Aku bahkan tidak kenal denganmu!" tolak Sungmin mentah mentah.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah sekarang pasangan sesama jenis itu banyak? Nanti aku akan memperkenalkan diriku padamu. Kumohon. Ya? Kalau kau mau, akan kubayar…" sebuah tawaran yang amat menggiurkan, mengingat kondisi dirinya dan keluarganya sendiri. Tapi… perasaan Sungmin jadi tidak enak.

"Mian, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu…"

Namja itu menghela nafas putus asa. Kedua tangannya ditelungkupkan menutupi wajah, menciptakan kesan… frustasi? Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah. Galak galak begini, dia masih punya perasaan.

"Eh—baiklah.. aku akan membantumu…" kata Sungmin akhirnya.

Namja itu menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jeongmal? Kau mau membantuku?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, senyumnya masih terkembang.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Lee Sungmin.."

Meski Sungmin berkata dia akan membantu namja itu—Kyuhyun—namun, malamnya dia berubah pikiran. Cepat-cepat dikontaknya Kyuhyun, mereka memang sempat bertukar nomor telepon tadi.

"Halo?"

"Mmm, annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi, maaf tapi… aku rasa aku tidak bisa…" kata Sungmin hati-hati.

"Mwo? Yaah…" ujar Kyuhyun kecewa. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Er… akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas, takutnya aku malah tidak bisa menjalankan 'peran'ku dengan baik, dan mengacaukan semuanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi aku tidak bisa…"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah, dan berucap pelan. "Gwenchana… terima kasih sudah berniat membantuku, Sungmin-ssi…"

"Ne. Sekali lagi maaf ya." Tutup Sungmin. Ditekannya tombol merah berbentuk telepon itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada tugas. Tapi dia takut… mengulang kesalahan yang sama, dengan memainkan sebuah peran.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah kamar supermewah, Cho Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya, memandang bulan. Tangannya masih menggenggam ponsel, tapi tak lama kemudian dia meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja.

"Bagaimana ini Changmin-ah? Rencana kita gagal..." Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit sedih.

Namja yang duduk di seberang Kyuhyun itu—Changmin—tampak berpikir. "Kurasa.. kita harus membuat taktik baru, Kyu."

"Begitu, ya? Kita buat mulai sekarang, oke? Changmin-ah?"

Changmin mengangguk, dan mulai berpikir tentang rencana baru. Kyuhyun melirik sebuah lukisan yang disenderkan di sebelah tempat tidurnya, tatapannya sayu.

"Susah sekali mendapatkanmu, Sungminnie…"

To~Be~Continued~

Note: GYAAH! Pertama kali buat cerita, entah bagus apa engga ;_;

mianhae~ chingudeul kalo ceritanya aneh ==a

BUTUH SARAN, jadi REVIEW yaa :))


End file.
